The present invention relates generally to basketball nets and more particularly to a basketball net constructed from a durable and resilient compound.
One purpose of a basketball net is to catch and slow down the path of a ball so the ball falls out in close proximity to the basket. Another purpose of a basketball net is to indicate to the player(s) if the ball went through the rim at all. Historically, basketball nets have been constructed from nylon cord woven or tied into a net-like structure which is generally conical in shape and available in various colors for use in both indoor and outdoor games. Nylon is used mainly because it is a relatively inexpensive material and is easy to manufacture. However, one unresolved issue related to use of nylon as a basketball net building material has always been its lack of durability.
Not long after a nylon-based basketball net is installed, the net begins to show wear and tear due to the repetitive action of the ball going through it. When the basketball net is used outdoors, the deterioration process increases dramatically due to environmental exposure whereby sunlight, rain, snow, cold, heat, wind and chemical pollutants in the air all contribute to the rapid break down of the nylon net.
In an attempt to resolve this problem, basketball net manufacturers have turned to alternative materials such as metal chain. A metal chain net is somewhat better suited to withstand the harsh effects of the environment, however, if used on a regular basis, the chain net tends to break down even quicker than a nylon net. The constant pounding and stress a ball puts on a metal chain net gradually weakens the links and once links begin to break, the net becomes ineffective and even dangerous. In fact, a metal chain basketball net usually comes with a warning label from the manufacturer requesting the user to wear a mouth guard while performing slam-dunk maneuvers to avoid getting teeth caught in the net.
On the other hand, playing basketball without a net is frustrating because after each shot the user is forced to chase the ball all over the court. During competitive play, various issues may arise such as, for example, whether a basket was made at all or not. If the basketball does not come in contact with the backboard or rim, it is normally rather difficult to decide if the basketball went through the rim or not. Consequently, players tend to avoid basketball courts not equipped with basketball nets. Furthermore, having to constantly expend time and money to maintain and/or replace nylon or metal-based basketball nets, is obviously not a welcome proposition for the user.
An improved basketball net suitable for indoor and/or outdoor game is similar in look, feel and performance to the traditional nylon net, but is much stronger and more durable. It includes an integrally formed resilient net-like body of a generally tapered configuration. A connected undulating central waist portion of the body is defined by a series of oppositely disposed upper and lower cutouts to facilitate limited stretching of the net-like body about its waist. A connected undulating lower portion of the body facilitates limited stretching of the net-like body about its lower circumference.
In certain presently contemplated embodiments, the body of the net may be constructed from a durable, resilient, light-weight and strong compound including recycled rubbers (tires, shoe re-grind and the like) to alleviate environmental pollution and may be adapted for easy attachment to or detachment from any basketball rim, and may be adapted to feature a team logo and/or a manufacturer""s name, and/or may be available in variety of colors or in one solid color.
The invention is defined in the appended claims, some of which may be directed to some or all of the broader aspects of the invention set forth above, while other claims may be directed to specific novel and advantageous features and combinations of features that will be apparent from the Detailed Description that follows.